Fly On the Wall
by Nerdalier
Summary: This is a ridiculous, mostly crack fic about a fly who meets the boys and the chaos that ensues. Please enjoy. "So there I was, buzzin' along, as you do..."
1. Chapter 1

So there I was, buzzin along, as you do. I was headin out for breakfast, maybe grab some garbage? I dunno, hadn't made it that far. I ain't much of a planner y'know.

Wait, what was I saying? Oh right – there I was. Buzzin along, down this back alley lookin for trash. And BAM. Some jerk slaps me into a wall! Like bro, I wasn't hurtin' nobody! And you whack me! The disgrace! –Oh, side note. I'm a fly. Ok, back to Mr. McJerkface.

Mr. McJerkface slaps me into the wall and mutters "Dang flies, I'm tryin' to work." OF ALL THE THINGS! Was I impeding his work? No! Well, I wasn't gonna take that off a dern American. They may throw out enough food to feed every fly in the country several times over but they sure are rude. So I flew back over and buzzed in his ears.

He slapped me again. I probably should've thought that through a little more. Like I said, I ain't much of a planner.

Well, Mr. McJerkface's buddy, big guy with lots of hair, he says "Dean, look at this." And Mr. McJerkface (I guess his name was Dean but I like mine better) goes over and they're lookin' all intently at somethin' in a trashcan. I decided to head over and check it out because it smelled good and I wasn't about to let Mr. McJerkface and his big friend Brownielocks ruin my breakfast.

BOY HOWDY there was fresh meat in that garbage can! I started chowin' down! I didn't know what type of meat it was but hey, I'll take what I can find.

"Dang, that's nasty." I tried to ignore Mr. McJerkface and his buddy.

"Yup. We should probably figure out who this was."

Mmmmmm sweet, sweet garbage breakfast. I wasn't payin' a whole lotta attention to the fellas until they started puttin' the lid back on the can of gory- sorry, glory I was sittin' in. I mean, HEY NOW I like garbage cans but I didn't wanna be stuck in one! Leave it to McJerkface and Brownielocks to try and trap an innocent fly. Jokes on them 'cause I got outta there quick as lightning.

Well, since I'd been denied my breakfast I decided to follow McJerkface and co. wherever they were goin'. Humans almost always have food somewhere close to 'em.

"What do you think it was?" That was Brownielocks.

"Not sure. Could've been a lotta things. Let's see what Cas found out." McJerkface and his pet tree climbed into the bane of my existence. A car.

Now, normally I don't get into cars with strangers, especially not ones that've tried to kill me twice now. But there was this SMELL comin' from the backseat and MAN I just had to know what it was. So I buzzed myself on in there to investigate.

SWEET LEFTOVERS! They really DID have grub in their car! That's one point for Irwin the fly, zero for Mr. McJerkface! I chowed down on some old sandwich crumbs in the back seat while McJerkface and his brother (I'm guessing they're brothers) argued in the front seat. I notice they do that a lot.

Anyhow, I hadn't considered the fact that once I got in the car I might not be able to get back out. That could be a problem. I buzzed over to the window and tried to fly through. I've never been able to do it myself, but legend has it that a fly once managed to get through the pane. Since y'never know when it'll work you just have to test it.

TUNK.

It didn't work.

"Hey! Get outta my car you dang fly!"

That was McJerkface. By the way, I'm leavin out a lotta this language, because _dang_ , I eat _garbage_ and I don't have that dirty a mouth!

He tried to swat me AGAIN which I didn't appreciate. Brownielocks rolled down the windows, which I thought was considerate except the wind blasted me to the back of the car where I smashed into the back window. Good thing I'm a sturdy fella.

"Dean, watch the road!"

Brownielocks seems to be the smarter of the two. While McJerkface was swatting at me Brownielocks grabbed the wheel and kept us from slamming into another car. They honked at us and McJerkface honked back, with his car AND his mouth. I won't even bother trying to censor that.

Well, by the time he was done blowin' smoke out his ears I'd managed to crawl back to the front and into the vents. There's a tip for you kids- always hide in the vents. They can't reach you in there.

They had some weird stuff in those vents man. I found shiny cubes of plastic in there. Lots of dust too. I think he may need to replace his air filter.

"Sammy, turn on the AC! I'll smack him when he comes out!"

What?

FWOOSH! Dagnabbit. Forgot about air conditioner. Ignore that part about hiding in the vents kids. Not a good idea.

Well, McJerkface had a rolled up newspaper (I hate those things) and he smacked me with it when I came shooting out of the vents. Unfortunately for him, I landed on his brother.

"OW! You hit me!"

"I'm trying to kill that darn fly!"

"DEAN!"

"DIE YA LITTLE CREEP!"

What was with this guy? Did he not have his coffee this morning or what? Well, whatever it was he had horrible aim. He kept smacking his brother with the newspaper even after I'd managed to get off him and onto the door handle. I think he secretly enjoyed it.

"Where'd he go?"

Hehe, I was in plain sight! The door handle was black though so I blended right in. Blended? Blent. Blendiddily. Whatever.

Anyhow, while they were trying to find me I cleaned my wings right on the door handle! HA! Take that McJerkface and your manicured tree! My mama didn't raise a rude fly but she also didn't raise me to take crap off of humans! So there!

"I found him."

"Kill him!"

"Dean, calm down. It's just a fly."

"He's in my car!"

"I'll get him out, just drive!"

Brownielocks tried to shoo me out the window with his giant hand. I decided that I didn't wanna go hurtling down the highway to who-knows-where, so I crawled under his seat and held still. He'd never find me there.

"Did you get him?"

"I'm not sure. I don't see him."

Heh, told ya.

"He better not still be in my car Sammy."

I was definitely still in his car.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove for about an hour. Well, I think it was an hour. I'm not too good at math and converting between fly hours and human hours is tough, but you get the picture. I crawled up on the windowsill and was greeted with the sight of a big brick building. I tried to fly to it but I bumped into that dern glass again.

"Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"I hear buzzing."

"WILL YOU LET THAT GO."

"You didn't get that fly out of my car!"

"OH MY GOSH DEAN."

Eheheheh. Two points for Irwin the fly.

They both got out of the car, grumblin' to themselves. I had to book it to get out before they slammed the doors shut. The entrance to the building was not where I would've expected. It was a circle set into the ground that I assume led to the brick building. Humans are weird. These two humans seemed especially weird.

For such a secure lookin' place it was easy to get into their lil' badger hole. Just one key and bang, you're in. Anyways, I kept trailin' along because hey, if they had food in their car they probably have food in their house right? If you can call it a house. It was like a tiny fortress really. I won't go into detail on the descriptions but I'll tell ya, these guys were SET.

"Cas, we're home!"

That was McJerkface. I guess they had someone else livin' with 'em. Great, one more person to slap me around.

Now, I'll admit, I wasn't expectin' the fella that came outta the library (yes, they had their own library). I mean, if I'm honest I expected a woman because Cas is a girl's name, and when McJerkface yelled "We're home!" my mind went straight to a commercial for a sitcom I saw once where the guy walks through the door and calls "Honey, I'm home!" like a catchphrase or somethin'.

Well anyhow, what came out of the library was a scruffy guy, about a head shorter than the other two, who looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. Loose tie, wrinkled trench coat, needed a shave. Yeah, he fit right in with Meanie 'n Tree, aka the Flannel Bois. I think I'll call him Castaway because all he needed was some rips in his clothes and I'd believe he was a stranded businessman.

"I found something. Come look."

Castaway led us into the library. He didn't seem to be real interested in most of the books though. Instead he brought the Flannel Bois over to the table, where he had a fancy necklace sitting on top of a big thick book, which had a picture of the fancy necklace in it.

"An amulet?" That was McJerkface.

"Yes. I haven't figured out what it does yet." I noticed Castaway's way of talkin' was kinda stilted.

"The book says it's the Amulet of Tongues." Brownielocks'd picked up the book and was readin' real intently.

"So either it's an amulet to make you a better kisser or it's some kind of translator." Jerkface has a dirty mind. Brownielocks looks so done.

They kept talking but I kinda zoned out after that. Human conversations are so boring. Well, I decided to check out the fancy necklace. It had a shiny red thing in it and it looked kinda like fruit, so who knows?

I should've known better than to get my hopes up. It was a shiny rock.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Sammy, get the flyswatter."

HE SAID THE 'F' WORD! That was my cue to leave! I buzzed away, shouting over my shoulder, "What is your problem man! Whaddid I ever do to you?"

"…Sammy. Did that fly just talk?"

In retrospect, turning around and flying in his face was probably a bad idea.

"Oh so _now_ you hear me huh? I see how it is! Well, now that I've got your attention-" I flew right up to him, making him go cross-eyed to look at me. "-YOU SUCK! Ha, yeah you do. You suck! You humans say we flies suck – with our spongy mouths and all, and ok, we kinda do, but – you suck _more!_ We're just doin' our jobs, mindin' our own business, and you humans think you can slap us around. Well, why don't you say it to my face, huh punk?"

Yeah, that really stuck it to him.

"I don't- uh- Cas?"

Castaway was staring at me, brow furrowed. I didn't like that so I buzzed on up to him. He's apparently smarter than Jerkface because he backed away.

"Whatcha lookin' at, huh punk?"

"Dean, who is this?"

McJerkface looks at him kinda incredulously. "Who IS it? It's a FLY Cas!"

Well EXCUSE me! Then Brownielocks decided to pipe up.

"Guys, he landed on the amulet. I guess we know what it does now."

"It makes animals talk? Who the heck would want that?" McJerkface seemed kinda upset. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that now I could yell back. Heh.

"Should we kill it?"

WHAT? Okay, calm the heck DOWN Jerkface! What is it with this guy?!

"No!" Thank you! TreeLocks has some sense. "Dean, it can talk. It's sentient. It has FEELINGS. You can't just murder it!"

"Finally someone with common sense! Hi there, Irwin the fly, nice to meet you."

"…Your name is Irwin?"

Tree musta had a hearing problem.

"YES. MY NAME IS IRWIN THE FLY. IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU."

Brownielocks scowled. "I heard you the first time."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I just- nevermind." He started flipping through the book about the necklace.

"Sammy, you better figure out how to undo that stupid spell or whatever the heck it is. I ain't livin' with a talking fly."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it."

Castaway was staring at me. The guy was weird, that's for sure.

"How long is a fly's lifespan?"

I dunno where he was going with this but I didn't like it.

"Two weeks or so." Brownielocks answered. He was fairly knowledgeable about flies. I liked him more and more.

"How old is the fly?"

"How should I know?"

"You could just ASK idiots. I am exactly six human days old! Or so. The conversion is tricky."

Castaway nodded. "So we wait eight days."

Wait, what? "I'm sorry, are we discussing my FUNERAL now? Geez man, that's creepy!"

Brownielocks frowned at me. "Do flies have funerals?"

"Maybe! Okay, no, not really, but we still deserve a respectable death!"

McJerkface decided to rejoin the conversation. "If it's gonna die anyways, what difference does it make if I kill it?"

"Dean!"

"It makes a difference because I get to LIVE!"

"Dean, leave the fly alone."

Ha! Now I had Castaway AND Brownielocks on my side! Three against one, and that's another point for Irwin the fly!

"You're actually taking his side?"

"The fly isn't bothering anyone."

"The fly has a name y'know."

"But it's a FLY!"

"Wow, prejudiced much?"

"Dean."

McJerkface spluttered, apparently unable to find a reasonable argument to use against Castaway. Probably because there wasn't one.

"FINE. But get him out of my house."

Well, I didn't wanna stay here anyways!

"Okay. Follow me fly."

"Irwin."

Castaway ignored me and walked towards the door. Now, I WAS gonna follow him, really I was! I totally planned on leaving! Buuuuut I kinda ended up in the kitchen somehow. I have no idea how that happened.

However, I found some sort of syrupy sticky goodness on the counter and MMMM was it good!

"CAS, THE FLY IS EATING MY PIE!"

Uh oh. McJerkface found me.

"Finders keepers!"

"No! Get away from my pie ya little-" I'm not gonna finish that sentence.

The next few minutes mostly consisted of frantic flying, curse words, and absolute lack of coordination on Jerkface's part.

"Ha! Missed me again!" Oh, and taunting. There was a fair amount of taunting.

"Get outta my house you fly!" There may have been a word between 'you' and 'fly.'

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little piece around here!" Hehehe, see what I did there?

"I will crush you!"

"Dean, calm down." Castaway was back.

"He was eating my pie!"

"I will get you more pie."

That made him pause. He was still scowling, but at least he was holding still.

"And you'll get rid of the fly?"

Castaway opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Brownielocks busting into the conversation.

"I found it!"

We all looked at him in unison. Well, I looked at him for a second, then I went back to the pie.

"Found what?"

"How to break the enchantment."

McJerkface let out a huge breath. "FINALLY."

How rude. I talk pretty good if I don't say so myself.

Brownielocks came over to me, holdin' that book and lookin' like a preacher or somethin'. He started sayin weird stuff man. Real weird.

"Job Bene,

stultus,

maxima culpa,

vade in domum,

tuam ebrius es."

"Did it work?" Jerkface looked hopeful.

Brownielocks shrugged. "I dunno. Hey Irwin, did it work?"

"Did what work?"

The Flannel Bois groaned. Castaway peered over the tree's shoulder at the book.

"You need it to be touching the amulet, then say the words."

Tree winced. "Right, hang on." He disappeared back into the library.

Now, that's when I started thinkin'. Who said I WANTED to have this new gift taken away? So far it'd proved to be reeeaal useful. I mean, I was a goner until I started shouting back! Without my smooth talkin' I wouldn't have even reached my one week mark before it was lights out for this fly. So when Brownielocks came back I made myself scarce.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

"Don't tell me you LOST him!"

"I wasn't even in the room! How could I have lost him! YOU lost him!"

Castaway stepped in. He definitely seemed like the mom friend. Or the boyfriend depending on who he was lookin' at.

"Dean, Sam, calm down." Like I said, Castaway was the smarter of the three. He looked around the room and called, "Fly. Please come here."

Well, smartER but still missin' a few things up top if he thought I was gonna come out because he asked nicely.

"Good job Cas! That worked fabulously!" Seems like McJerkface was getting' a little salty.

"I didn't see you making any progress."

They all started arguing again so I, Irwin the super spy fly, slipped on over to that pie and hid behind it, gorging myself on it's sweet, sweet canned sugar paste. Now, I dunno how long those three argued but they all stopped when McJerkface got a phone call. Something about a demon? I didn't know demons existed. I've never seen one. I figured they were a myth, like elephants or something. Well, I decided to test out my super spy skills some more and follow them to see if this was a joke or not. I might be the first fly EVER to see a demon! (Although secretly, I hoped it was an elephant)

I buzzed along after the trio, hiding under the seats in their car again. I have to admit, that car was pretty useful. Anyhow, I spent the whole trip cleaning pie off my forelegs and trying to ignore the bickering going on above me.

When we got to the scene of the crime I was actually kinda excited. There was so much food! Not as good as pie, but still. The Flannel Bois didn't seem as excited. Castaway's face didn't change. I don't think I'd seen his face move more than two lengths (that's a fly measurement) since I met him. We all started inspecting the scene. I was more interested in the bits that smelled tasty, while they seemed to be gathering clues or something.

"Scooby dooby doo, where are you, we've got some work to do now..." Jerkface was singing something under his breath. Sounded like a buncha nonsense to me. The others didn't seem to find it strange. Then again, they were pretty weird themselves.

Well, things started getting interesting when they noticed me. It'd been awhile, they'd talked a lot, nothing I was paying close attention to. Then I made the mistake of checking out some particularly tasty bits near Brownielocks foot.

"…Guys?"

"Sammy, I swear if it's that SAME DARNED FLY-"

"Well good to see you too!" I really oughtta learn to keep my mouth shut.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

Whaaat? I didn't wanna be fly-kebab so I started buzzing away.

"Dean, relax. He hasn't done anything. He's just… eating the victim."

I dunno what he was talking about, 'eating the victim', but he was on my side and I'll take what I can get.

McJerkface started listing my so-called "crimes" against him, counting them on his fingers real dramatically as he went.

"He almost wrecked the car," Not my fault. "He ate my pie," He's the one that left it sittin' there. "He interrupted an investigation," Since when? "And he's ANNOYING!" Okay, that's a matter of opinion and would NOT hold up in a court of law.

Tree sighed, clearly having seen that his bigoted brother was beyond reason.

"Maybe he can help."

All eyes turned on Castaway.

"He can help." Jerkface stared at him. I don't blame him. I was kinda missing the point too.

"Yes." As calm and unflustered as ever. "He can get us information."

Brownielocks looked at me, brow furrowed. I happened to be sitting on his sleeve at the time.

"He can?"

Castaway nodded again.

"He can indeed."

Jerkface's voice sounded kinda like you'd expect a stale pretzel's voice to sound like. Dry, salty, and hard.

"Please, enlighten us."

Castaway was as un-fazable as uh… a professional stale pretzel eater (That's totally a thing).

"He's small Dean. He's also a bug." Ya don't say.

When that didn't get a response he elaborated further.

"No one suspects a bug of spying. They usually cannot talk."

Jerkface groaned but Brownielocks looked kinda excited.

"Cas, you're a genius!"

"Hey now, hold up." I felt it was time I stepped in. "What's goin on? You lost me."

"Irwin, you can help us kill the demon!"

"I can?"

"Yeah! All you have to do is what you've been doing!"

"Eating?"

"No, being a pest!" No one asked for Jerkface's opinion but he gave it anyways.

"Dean, shut up." Castaway had a firm hold on the brothers.

Jerkface scowled and turned away. Served him right. Brownielocks went on.

"You just have to fly into the demon's hideout, tell us where they'll be, and you're done!"

I squinted at him. Well, actually I did the fly equivalent which is leaning back and wiggling my wings. I don't have eyelids y'know.

"What do I get out of it?"

"All the pie you can eat."

"Sam! You're not serious!" Poor Jerkface. He doesn't like being shown up.

"Now I like the sound of THAT!" HA! Now I could eat his pie without bein' swatted at!

"Deal!" Brownielocks grinned, "Now, let's get you set up.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later I was buzzin through a dark building that smelled delicious. I wasn't there to eat though. I was on a mission. A fly-spy mission.

My job was fairly simple. Get in, get a time and location, get out. I just had to stay focused long enough to- was that baloney? No, no, focus Irwin! Think of the pie! I plugged on, an image of pie in my head keeping me going.

I found where the demons were pretty easily. They're not exactly quiet. They didn't look like what I expected though. They looked like normal humans but with black eyes. Kinda like me actually. Not nearly as exciting as an elephant would've been.

I got bored fast. They weren't talking about what I needed to know. One of them was trying to figure out how the human postage system worked, (I don't blame her, it makes no sense to me), and the other was reading an article on the Internet about how to escape a demon trap. He kept snarling, muttering,

"Stupid humans, that wouldn't WORK." and banging his fist against the table.

I hung around for much longer than I wanted, listening to them mutter their frustrations about humans. Heck, I was there long enough to investigate that baloney I'd smelled earlier. Pretty good stuff, and only a little rotten.

Finally, after Mailman (Mailwoman?) Molly as I called her had burned all the papers she'd received and the other one, who we'll call Donald (if you're wondering why I picked that name, he repeatedly banged his fist on the table and said "WRONG"), had browsed at least a dozen worthless sites, they started scheming.

"We can't keep waiting for them to come to us. We're stronger! We can take em!"

That was Donald.

"You know how many of us they've killed? Your host is far too weak to be much good in a direct assault."

She wasn't wrong. Donald was a bit past his prime, much like his namesake.

"Well YOUR strategy isn't working. We've been here for days!"

"They'll come eventually." Molly didn't sound certain.

"Ambushing is more fun."

"I mean, I guess." Molly shrugged, "But it could also get us killed."

"Sitting around here's killing me with BOREDOM."

Wow, these two were real drama queens. I'm gonna skip the convo, it was pretty dull. Shockingly, Donald ended up winning, and they started planning their ambush. I listened until they were done and reported back to Flannel Bois and co.

"Great job Irwin!" Brownielocks seemed excited.

"I can't believe that actually worked." McJerkface sounded a little bitter about it. Another point for Irwin the fly.

"We should begin planning our counter attack." Castaway was actually doing his job, unlike those other bozos.

"Hey, do I get my reward?" I wasn't about to let them wander off without giving me my prize.

"Oh yeah."

Brownielocks reached into the cab and pulled out a flat-ish cardboard box and set it on the hood. The smells coming from it were intoxicating, lemme tell ya. He pulled back the lid for me and GLORY BE it was an ENTIRE PIE just like he'd promised! Well, almost. There was a slice missing.

"Hey, who ate my reward?"

"You ate mine, this was just payback." Mr. McJerkface sounded very smug about it. I begrudgingly acknowledged the point he'd just scored. I was still ahead though and there was _no way_ he'd catch up.

I dove right in and started chowing down. This pie'd feed me for the rest of my life! I pretty much stopped paying attention to the trio at that point and sank into a blissful pie coma. I ate until I couldn't eat, then I ate some more. I might've passed out, who knows.

I dunno how long I sat there, gorging myself on pie, but when the trio came back they were beat up and covered in blood. They looked pleased with themselves.

"Move over fly, I earned this."

"HEY!"

Jerkface stuck a fork in my pie and gulped down a huge chunk. I was outraged! How dare he! But I couldn't do a whole lot about it since he was like, a million times bigger than me.

"So," McJerkface spewed crust crumbs as he spoke which was downright wasteful. "We got 'em. Why do we need this fly again?"

"Now wait just a minute!" What was he implying exactly?

Brownielocks scowled at him, which I appreciated.

"He helped us out Dean. We are NOT killing him."

I was glad to hear that!

"FINE." Jerkface said it like a pouty toddler. Kind of appropriate given how he acts most of the time.

"We can un-enchant him and return him to his regularly scheduled life." That was Castaway. He looks at McJerkDean for some sort of approval.

McJerkDean nods, "Yeah, good idea. Nice turn of phrase by the way. You're getting better at that."

Castaway looks rather proud of himself.

"Thank you."

I felt it was time to put in my two cents.

"Who says I WANNA be un-enchantified?"

All eyes turn to me. Brownielocks and Castaway looked confused, Jerkface looked like a Jerkface.

"Why wouldn't you?" Brownielocks' voice matched his face, as you'd expect.

Confession time. I didn't actually have a reason not to wanna be a normal fly except that it was cool to be able to speak Human. I was probably the first fly in the history of EVER to be able to do that! But I doubted that'd pass these guys' muster.

"Because I uh… I gotta go!" I started flying away as fast as my wings could carry me. Not the best plan, I admit, but I don't think well under pressure.

"Wait, what?"

"We should catch him."

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CREEP!"

They all started after me but I mean, I could FLY so I just went up higher than they could reach, laughing like a maniac.

"You can't catch me!"

Boy was I wrong.

"I will return."

So, to be fair, nobody told me Castaway could also fly. Just throwin' that out there. But he COULD and he DID and pretty soon I was trapped in an old paper bag that smelled delicious, but unfortunately didn't have any more of the greasy morsels it once contained. Terribly unfortunate.

Anyhow, I complained all the way back to their bunker mansion and I'm pretty sure the only thing that kept me alive was Brownielocks' conscience. Jerkface wanted to squash me (Which is MURDER but he didn't seem to care) and Castaway started taking his side after I made an unflattering comment about his flight skills.

When we got there I fought tooth and nail – well, I don't have teeth or nails but if I'd had 'em I would've fought with 'em – to keep away from that fancy necklace. Sadly, Castaway managed to nab me and hold me against the amulet while Brownielocks repeated those words from before.

Abracadabra, like magic I was back to bein' average, non-Human-speaking Irwin the fly. I guess because it WAS magic. I buzzed at them angrily but they just stuck me outside and closed the door. How rude. I stuck around for a while longer but nothing else interesting happened so I went along my merry way.

I never saw the Flannel Bois again, but I did tell people about 'em, like I'm tellin' you now. So remember, if you EVER see a couple a' tall fellas wearing lots of layers, run the other direction. They ain't worth the trouble. Not even for pie.

* * *

Hey all! Thank you so much for reading. Now, it's confession time. I'm not actually a fan of Supernatural. I never have been. The only episode I've ever watched was the Scooby-Doo crossover, also known as Scoobynatural. All of the information I used to write this fic was gathered from Tumblr posts (Not even Tumblr itself- I don't have one) that I saw on Pinterest and my sister, who is a Supernatural fan. i just really liked the concept of this ridiculous fly meeting someone and doing ridiculous things, and Supernatural was the fandom that suited the concept the best. Anyways, thank you so much for reading!

TL;DR: Please excuse anything a real fan would know that I do not. I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
